Hambre
by LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: Integra tiene su período y Alucard la visita en su oficina.


**Hambre**

Le llegó un jueves de otoño, entre el mediodía y las dos de la tarde. Sentada en el inodoro vio con atención la mancha rojiza en su ropa interior y mentalmente la comparó con el mapa de Inglaterra. Después de tomar un tampón del botiquín se miró el rostro en el espejo y trató de dar color a sus mejillas pálidas. Ya lo había previsto, llevaba días sintiendo dolor en el vientre, mucho mal humor y un enorme antojo de Rice Pudding con canela.

En su oficina se masajeó el vientre hinchado y encendió un cigarro. Walter entró con un gran manojo de papeles en sus manos.

-Sir Integra, aquí están los informes de los avistamientos de ghouls en Manchester.

-Déjalos sobre la mesa.

Walter colocó el manojo papeles sobre la mesa y se quedó parado frente a ella. Integra levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, no le costó adivinar que estaba escrutando su semblante pálido y uniendo eslabones, él era una de las pocas personas que la conocía bien.

-¿Algo más que desee, sir Integra?

-Sí, quiero un poco de Rice Pudding con canela.

-¿El que solía prepararle cuando era niña?

-El mismo.

Walter esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y salió de la oficina. Integra se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la ventana que se erguía tras ella con el cigarro entre sus dedos. Una ráfaga de dolor le hizo fruncir el ceño, odiaba los días en que sangraba, la menstruación era siempre un recordatorio de su condición femenina y de las desventajas que eso conllevaba. La Convención de los Doce, el imbécil de Enrico Maxwell y sus acólitos, todos la trataban con una condescendencia irritante, como si se estuvieran dirigiendo a una hermana menor en vez de a la líder legítima de la Organización Hellsing. Lo peor sucedía cuando debía tratar con personas ajenas al círculo: ministros, detectives y policías… todos hablaban maravillas del Sir que había hecho de Inglaterra un santuario del protestantismo, pero en cuanto veían su cabello largo y el busto que desesperadamente trataba de ocultar bajo las corbatas y los sacos comenzaban las risas incrédulas y los cuestionamientos.

Nunca tuvo tiempo de conocer los entramados sociales típicos de una mujer, su padre la crió como al hijo que siempre quiso tener y nunca pudo concebir, aprendió a jugar con espadas de esgrima que con muñecas y a tumbar hombres del doble de su tamaño antes de preocuparse por sus vestidos. Su inocencia terminó a los doce años en los conductos de aire de la mansión, huyendo de la furia de un tío sediento de poder. Desde entonces su vida estaba regida por dos misiones: proteger a Inglaterra de cualquier amenaza sobrenatural y seguir los preceptos de Dios y de la Reina, las expectativas reservadas a su género la tenían sin cuidado.

No le resultó fácil convertirse en la líder de los Caballeros Protestantes Reales, muchos miembros de la Convención tomaron como broma sus aspiraciones, Penwood incluso llegó a pensar que era demasiado joven para el puesto y se ofreció a sí mismo como regente durante su minoría de edad. Tardó poco tiempo en descubrir la razón de los rechazos: no era su linaje o su juventud lo que tanto les molestaba, era su maldito género, el haber nacido mujer. Llena de rabia, se juró a sí misma que sería la mejor de todos los líderes de su familia, engrandecería su apellido y llevaría la organización a una gloria jamás vista. Walter se convirtió en su sirviente-mentor, él la ayudó a soportar el peso de su deber y a transformarse en una sucesora digna de su padre.

De su otro sirviente no convenía hablar mucho, Alucard era un ser fuera del entendimiento humano, una bestia psicopática usada por su familia para aniquilar ghouls. Cuando no estaba en sus dependencias se la pasaba junto a Seras Victoria, instruyéndola en los principios de la vida vampírica, o bien provocando la ira de su ama por mera diversión. Integra había aprendido a domarlo con el paso de los años, un perro obedece mejor cuando se le deja jugar con sus juguetes y se le castigan sus fechorías.

Lo sintió detrás de ella, a punto de morderle el cuello con sus colmillos.

-Alucard, sabes muy bien que no me gusta que atravieses las paredes de mi oficina.

-En aquel entonces solía gustarte.

-Ya no soy una niña.

Se giró hacia él exhalando humo por la boca, Alucard sonrió con malicia y dio varios pasos al frente.

-No, mi ama, ya no lo eres.

Integra vio el brillo rojizo en los ojos del vampiro y supo enseguida el tipo de mirada al que se enfrentaba, una mirada que vio por primera vez a los doce años y que se había ido acrecentado conforme crecía: ansia y lujuria. No se permitió ningún indicio de temor, era una orgullosa Hellsing, la última de la familia que obligó a Alucard a doblar la rodilla ante los humanos.

-¿Qué quieres? -dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Estoy hambriento.

-Dile a Walter que te lleve más reservas.

-No quiero más reservas rancias, quiero tu sangre.

Integra frunció el ceño con furia, Alucard podía ser una verdadera molestia cuando lo quería. Otra ráfaga de dolor la hizo maldecir en silencio su útero y su propio género.

-¡No soy tu alacena, no tengo por qué darte sangre cada vez que lo pides! -exclamó, golpeando el escritorio con su puño.

Alucard se cruzó de brazos y carcajeó, visiblemente divertido con su furia.

-¿Sabes lo que más recuerdo del día en que nos conocimos? No es tu cara de chiquilla asustada o el arma que apuntaste a mi cara, nada de eso. Es tu sangre lo que aún tengo grabado en mi memoria.

-Los famélicos siempre recuerdan su primera comida.

-Tu sangre sabía a miedo, orgullo e ira, la esencia de los Hellsing en unas cuantas gotas. Necesito más de ella, mi ama, estoy muy hambriento.

-Tú siempre estás hambriento.

-Nunca es suficiente cuando se trata de los Hellsing, ustedes son tan fascinantes.

Integra suspiró y tomó del escritorio la cuchilla con la que solía abrir las cartas, a veces los perros necesitaban la esencia de sus amos para recordar a quién pertenecían.

-No me refería a la sangre de tu mano. -dijo Alucard de repente, mirando su entrepierna con una expresión lobuna en sus ojos.

Integra levantó la cuchilla en dirección a su sirviente.

-¡Vampiro impertinente! ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Pude olerla desde el sótano. -Alucard se acercó a ella sin hacer caso de la cuchilla levantada ni de la amenaza implícita tras esta acción. -Es tu primer día, ¿no es así? Por eso es que estás tan furiosa. Cada vez que menstrúas sucede lo mismo, el inevitable recuerdo de que eres una mujer y que puedes ser fácilmente sometida por los hombres a tu alrededor si te descuidas un poco.

-¡Nunca me someteré a ningún hombre, antes preferiría morir!

Integra clavó la cuchilla en el cuello de su sirviente con una sola estocada de su mano. Alucard rió escandalosamente, mucho más divertido que antes.

-¡Ja, ahí está de nuevo la ira de los Hellsing! ¡Hermosa y letal como un relámpago! Me hace desear aún más la sangre que sale de tu sexo.

-No te daré ni una sola gota.

-Todo lo que tienes que hacer es quitarte los pantalones y abrir las piernas, mi lengua hará el resto.

-¡Maldito bastardo, ya te dije que no te daré nada!

-Se sentirá muy bien, le aliviará el dolor.

-¡No te atrevas a leer mi mente!

Alucard se quitó la cuchilla del cuello y sonrió de medio lado, la herida de su piel se regeneró al instante.

-No tuve que hacerlo, tu rostro ruborizado es un libro abierto.

Integra empuñó su mano y apretó los labios. Sí, muy en el fondo de sí misma lo había imaginado, ella semidesnuda y él con su larga y puntiaguda lengua lamiendo su sexo, saboreando cada gota de esa sangre que salía de su útero y que la hacía enfurecer como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. En la visión el dolor de su vientre se convertía en placer ardoroso e incontenible, una escalada de gemidos enérgicos antes del clímax.

Los vampiros eran seres adoradores de la sangre en todas sus formas, nunca les importaba el lugar de origen de esta, un dedo, un cuello o el sexo de alguna mujer.

Caminó hacia la puerta después de dejar la colilla del cigarro en el cenicero, olvidándose de su ensoñación. Nunca se dejaría lamer por Alucard, era sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, la líder de los Caballeros Protestantes Reales, jamás rebajada a ser el juguete de un monstruo.

Sin embargo, incluso los mejores líderes sucumbían a una sensación mayor que la del placer carnal: la curiosidad…

-Regresaré en un momento, si te atreves a seguirme te hundiré una estaca en el pecho. -advirtió a su sirviente mientras abría la puerta.

-Sabes muy bien que eso no me matará.

-Tan solo recuerda lo que hice la última vez que desobedeciste mis órdenes.

-¡Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer! Me cortaste la cabeza con tu espada, nadie lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, fue doloroso y muy excitante al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces más te vale quedarte aquí.

Alucard se reverenció con una mano sobre el pecho.

-Como usted ordene, mi ama.

Integra se miró en el espejo del baño antes de sentarse en el inodoro, el tampón ensangrentado se le asemejó a una bala recién sacada de un ghoul muerto. Lo escondió con cuidado debajo de sus ropas y regresó a la oficina. Alucard aún seguía ahí, mirando a través de la ventana.

El vampiro advirtió la llegada de su ama y se giró hacia ella con los ojos brillantes, Integra sintió sobre su propia piel la intensidad de su hambre.

-Híncate. -ordenó, sacando el tampón de sus ropas.

Alucard obedeció sin titubear.

-No la desperdicies, la sangre de los Hellsing merece ser tratada con respeto.

-Sí, mi ama.

Alucard lamió el tampón, enfocándose en aquellas partes en donde parecía más rojizo. Integra lo miró fijamente y el pensamiento que le cruzó por la cabeza fue avasallador: ambos estaban unidos por un lazo mucho más íntimo que el carnal, el vínculo sanguíneo.

Renfield el Loco siempre tuvo razón: la sangre es vida.

_-"Y también comunión…"_

* * *

**Notas:**

**-Los personajes mencionados son creación y propiedad de Kouta Hirano.**

**-El Rice Pudding es un postre tradicional inglés, el equivalente al arroz con leche latinoamericano.**

**-Aparte de la obvia connotación erótica de este fic, quise crear un escenario en donde se viera la lucha interna de Integra por sobrevivir en un mundo dominado por los hombres, su relación con su propia feminidad (o falta de) y su "romance retorcido" con Alucard como lo llamó Kouta Hirano alguna vez.**

**-Integra Hellsing es uno de mis personajes preferidos precisamente porque rompe con todos los roles típicos asignados a una mujer dentro del anime, ella no está interesada en agradar a otros hombres o en convertirse en la "token woman" de la serie, su misión siempre fue liderar la organización y mantener en raya a Alucard, cosa que considero bastante difícil, no cualquiera le hace frente a un vampiro de cuatrocientos años prácticamente invencible.**


End file.
